<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Rumors to Rest by Kittyhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837074">Putting Rumors to Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk'>Kittyhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Korkie is NOT a Kenobi, Korkie is only mentioned in this fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but he is an important part of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze have had enough of the rumors concerning Korkie's parentage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korkie Kryze &amp; Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Korkie Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting Rumors to Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout-out to the Jedi Appreciation Discord for encouraging me to write this and to Peppermint_Shamrock for helping me with the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Obi-Wan!” Anakin Skywalker looked up from his holo pad and turned it around for Obi-Wan to see. It was a picture of Satine and her nephew Korkie. There had been a lot of those on the holo news lately, usually alongside pictures of him and always in conjunction with the increasingly popular rumor that Korkie was their secret lovechild. “The Duchess’s nephew really does look an awful lot like you. I mean, look at this. Same hair color, same thoughtful pose. Are you really sure you two didn’t, uh, -” he waved a hand in the air, “have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. “Yes, Anakin. I am certain that we did not, as you say, have an accident. We were perfectly capable of using protection.” He ignored Anakin’s sharp intake of air and continued, “In case you haven’t noticed, ginger hair runs in the Kryze family. Just look at Bo-Katan. Apart from that, I am not the only person to stroke their chin when they are thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cast a scathing look at his former padawan, who unfortunately did not look convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged. “Ahsoka finds it interesting as well. And I’ve heard the troopers are placing bets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Obi-Wan rose, heading toward the exit of the mess hall. He noted several of his men sticking their heads together and whispering profusely after he passed. He wondered briefly how big the betting pool was. As soon as he reached his quarters he pulled out his communicator and punched in Satine’s info.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, what do I owe this pleasant surprise to?” she lifted an eyebrow in a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korkie,” he replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine sighed. “I’ve heard the rumors even here, and my people truly shouldn’t be surprised at me adopting my late brother’s only child. Do you think a statement denying our parentage would be enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gave her a dark look. “Honestly? I doubt it. Apparently critical thinking has been abandoned by most people. Everybody sees his ginger hair and points at me, ignoring that your sister has the exact same hair color. Not to mention that his age doesn’t match up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask Korkie if he is willing to take a DNA test,” Satine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded. “That could work. We will have to do this rather publicly, though,” he added, frowning. Unfortunately, he really couldn’t think of a better alternative. They would do it this way then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later Cody passed Obi-Wan a data pad. “You might find this interesting, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan glanced at the headline. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Parentage Results of Duchess of Mandalore’s Successor Released! </b>
  </p>
  <p>
  <em>
    <span>Given the public interest in the parentage of her nephew Korkie Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore agreed a week ago to have a third party run a heritage test. Rumors have been flying high, claiming he was the result of a forbidden romantic entanglement between the duchess and one of her Jedi protectors - current High General Obi-Wan Kenobi - during the Mandalorian civil war.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>
    <span>“The rumors surrounding my nephew have become increasingly ludicrous,” she stated. “I am disappointed in everyone erasing my brother and his wife from memory as well as trying to incriminate Jedi Master Kenobi by claiming he fathered a child. Not to mention indicating I would lie not only to my nephew, but also my people and to the man people believed to be his father. We, Jedi Master Kenobi, my nephew, and I, are willing to undergo genetic analysis by a third party to clear up any misunderstandings once and for all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>
    <span>The current Jedi Master and High General of the Republic was also in attendance but was not available for an interview at the time due to a very tight schedule.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>
    <span>Today the long awaited results were released. Many will be disappointed to find that Kenobi’s genetic fingerprint does not match Korkie Kryze’s in any way, confirming Satine Kryze’s earlier statements.</span></em></p>
</blockquote><em></em><br/><p>
  <span>He stopped reading and handed the pad back to his commander. “And, did you lose any credits, Cody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone commander cast him a dry look. “I will have you know, General, that I was one of the few people that bet against the secret lovechild theory. I’m going to go collect my spoils now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed, clasping his second-in-command on his shoulder. “Good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully this would be enough to put any further rumors to rest.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>